ts32ytsfandomcom-20200214-history
Making it as Molly
'Making it as Molly' Making it as Molly is a Sims 3 Series created by Fwoggy007 and has Four seasons with a total of 31 ten minute episodes. The Series is subtitled. The show has a total of 237,283 views as of September, 20 2010 and was last updated September 11, 2010. The series fellows a girl named Molly as she goes though some dramatic events starting with the death of her father in a fire and then living with her ex model mother. The show has some adult themes and changes format from a comedy drama to a high school drama during the middle of the 2nd season to the 3rd season. The show includes some famous faces, the most remember able is Tyra Banks during the 1st season. About Molly Jones – May contain spoilers - ''' Molly in the 1st season is an overweight half Asian teenage girl who loves fashion and reality TV shows. Who lives with her single dad in a house in a large town. The first Ep. Molly is messaging someone online in which she likes that ends up being her father called Joe626. Later on in the series that is forgotten and Joe626 turns into a teenage boy that is an ongoing character. Her father dies in a fire in the 2nd Ep. Which Molly is forced to go live with her Mother and her evil Stepfather. From there the show gets delightful silly and includes many pop culture refences. Molly moves quite a bit during the series and changes roommates and guardians as the story moves forward. A character named Natalie is hired to kill Molly by Tyra Banks and shows up more than once to ruin Molly’s life. In the 3rd season Molly’s personality changes to a snobby teenage diva after her mother pays to have her get Liposuction to make her skinny. There the show makes unique turn to more of a drama but still having some laughs here and there. Season 3 ended On July 19 2010 with Molly being truly alone. '''Fourth Season On 9/11 Making it as Molly introduced its fourth season with its season premiere titled "Birthday". In this season Molly turns into an adult and lives in an apartment above a restaurant where she works. New characters are quickly introduced to the cast: Adam - The restaurant owner and bartender & Molly's ex-boyfriend. Angel - The restaurant's chef. Maya - A regular at the bar of the restaurant, Orlando's fiance, and Molly's best friend. Orlando- Maya's fiance and modeling agent/manager In the first Ep. of the new season Molly go to the club with her new friends for her birthday. Meeting a potential love interest named Jake. Her friends dance, make out and have fun. At the end of the episode Molly is missing her shirt. Why this is, is unknown to the viewer. Episode List Season One Title of Ep. Links Season Two {WIP} Characters {Some dates and Ep. might be wrong} Molly Jones – Ep. 1- Main Character – Seen on the last Ep. Season 3 – 10 Ep. Joe – Season Ep. 5 – Molly’s Ex-Fiance – Last seen on Season 3 – 8 Ep. Tiffany – Season 2 Ep.4 - The girl Joe cheated with, Season 3 Ep.4 - Later Molly’s friend. – Last seen on the last Ep. Season 3 – Ep.10 Mom – Season 1 Ep. 3 – Molly’s mother, former model, and Dad's ex-wife. - Last seen Season 3 - Ep. 8 Dad/ Uncle – Season 1 – Ep. 1 – Molly dad/ Molly Weird Uncle and Mom's ex-wife– Last seen in Season 2 Stanley – Season 1 – Ep. 3 – Molly evil former Stepfather and Mom’s second ex-husband- Last seen dies in Season 2 Natalie – Season 1 Ep. 7 – Evil lady hired to kill Molly by Tyra Banks – Last seen Season 3 – Ep.9 Tyra Banks- Season 1 Ep. 7 – You know who she is…. – Last seen Season 1 Ep.8 The Crew from clean house – Season 1 – Ep. 4 – Came to clean out Molly’s mother’s house- Last seen same Ep. Sam – Season 1 – Ep. 1 – Molly’s former Girlfriend – Last seen Dies Ep. 7 Carl - Season 3 - Ep.2 - Molly's Cross dressing boss - Last seen in Ep.9 {WIP} 'Related Websites ' Fwoggy007's Channel Fwoggy007's Sims 3 Page Molly Jones's Facebook Page